


Crazy

by KingofMonroeville



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Guro, Obsession, Other, Romance, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofMonroeville/pseuds/KingofMonroeville
Summary: This is a birthday present for a very dear friend whom I love very much. If you're reading this, I hope you have a wonderful birthday and many more to come. And I hope you enjoy your present. ^-^





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for a very dear friend whom I love very much. If you're reading this, I hope you have a wonderful birthday and many more to come. And I hope you enjoy your present. ^-^

You wake with a start, feeling vaguely as if you may have just had some sort of nightmare, but as you struggle to think of it, your mind draws a blank. Shaking the feeling off, you decide to forget about it and get out of bed. You dress quickly, and you’re out the door within minutes. A cool breeze blows against your face and you give a content smile. You’re ready to face the day.  


You stand outside for a few minutes, looking expectantly at the house across the street. Your friend, Sayori usually accompanies you on your daily walk to school. Today, however, she doesn’t seem to be ready for you. You glance down at your phone; it is a lot earlier than you usually leave. The two of you were supposed to get to school early today for a morning meeting called by the president of your club, Monika. You briefly consider that she may have woken up earlier than you and left already, but you just chuckle and shake your head. She’s probably so used to sleeping in at this point that she just slept straight through her alarm (if she even set one). You think about going to knock on her door, but you decide against it. She needs her sleep, and Monika will understand. Turning from the house, you begin your usual trek to school, rushing a bit so you won’t be late.  


It’s not until you’re halfway to school already that you begin to notice something is… off. It feels as if someone may be watching you. But every time you turn around to check, there’s nobody there. Though you’re a bit concerned, you ultimately just shrug it off and continue on your way. You stop again after a few minutes when something in a nearby bush catches your eye. You go in for a closer look but find nothing there. Strange… you swear you had just seen something bright green shining in the bush, but you decide your mind must be playing tricks on you and keep walking. You’re nearly there now, and you’re certain your fellow club members won’t be as lenient with you for being late as they would Sayori.  


When you finally arrive at your school, you see that the courtyard is completely dead. Not surprising, you think. You check your phone again and see that its 5:25. Your club meeting will be staring in five minutes, but nobody outside of your club will be arriving at the school for at least another hour. You step through the front doors and take a quick look around. Like the courtyard, the hallways are completely void of life. You’re sure there must be a couple of teachers roaming around somewhere since the school is supposed to be open early for any club activities. But as it is now, the whole building looks abandoned. It feels a bit creepy being in the school when it’s this empty. Almost like you’re not supposed to be here. Still, you don’t want to waste any more time, so you hurry upstairs to your club room.  


Once you step inside the club room you see that nobody else is there. Checking your phone again, you wonder how all three of them could possibly be running late, and even consider that you might have been mistaken about the date or time of the meeting. But you assure yourself that that’s not the case and decide to sit down and wait for them. You take the opportunity to read the new book Monika lent you. You take a quick look at the cover (the title just says “You”) and open the book up to the start of the first chapter.  


You’re only a few pages in when you’re distracted by a sound coming from somewhere down the hall. You think it strange that anybody else would be here this early and decide to go check it out. You mark your page before standing and wandering out into the hallway. You can hear it a lot more clearly now and realize that it’s somebody on a piano, playing a haunting melody. You think you remember the music room being on this floor, so you set out in search of it. After a fair bit of searching, you finally find the music room. The song is definitely coming from in there, and when you peer inside you can see a shadowy figure sitting at the piano bench, looming over the keyboard. You try to get a good look at them, but the lights in the room are off so you can’t see who it is. Curiosity getting the better of you, you give a nervous gulp before slowly opening the door and reaching in for the light switch.  


The music stops abruptly as soon as the lights come on, and the piano bench is now empty, as is the rest of the room. You decide this is all too much for you, and you turn around to leave. This proves to be a mistake as you’re startled by a smiling face waiting directly behind you when you turn. You give a slight yelp and fall back on your rear. Wincing a bit at the pain, you look up and see that it was only Monika standing behind you. Her smile never fading, she holds out a hand for you before speaking. “I didn’t realize you were so easily frightened~” she teases.  
You feel your face heat up a bit as you take her hand and rise back to your feet. You think you hear her gasp lightly when your hand makes contact with hers, but you quickly forget about it. You opt instead to try and save face. “I’m not easily frightened, you just caught me off guard.” You say, doing your best to ease your bruised ego. You’re about to make another excuse when you remember what just happened in the room behind you. “How long have you been standing there, anyway?” there’s a definite nervousness in your voice. “Did you see what just happened there?” You gesture to the room behind you.  


She cocks her head, either confused or playing dumb. “What happened? I didn’t see anything in there.”  


You study her for a moment before deciding against mentioning anything else. “Never mind” you mumble slightly. “Where are the others?” You check your phone again and see that it’s now nearly 6:00. “You’re all late. The meeting was supposed to start half an hour ago, wasn’t it?” She gives a light hmm, but ultimately ignores your question as she turns around and begins walking in the direction of the club room. A bit exasperated, you simply follow her.  


On the way there, you wonder to yourself if you truly had imagined what happened in the music room. Perhaps you didn’t get much sleep last night. You do remember feeling like you had just woken up from a bad dream. What was that dream about…? You rack your brain, trying to remember but you come up with nothing. You don’t even realize Monika has stopped walking until you walk directly into her. “Sorry.” You mutter briefly as you step back and straighten yourself up. Monika simply lowers her head, as if looking to the floor beneath her, before turning to face you. She’s smiling, but the look on her face is a determined one.  


You know…” she begins, her voice cutting through the silence like a knife. “There’s something I’ve been needing to tell you.” You’re surprised by her sudden statement, but you otherwise make no noise as you patiently wait for her to continue. She looks into your eyes, and you’re lost in a sea of bright green. You can feel yourself beginning to blush. Finally, she speaks again. “We’ve known each other for a long time, and I feel like we’ve been growing close.” You suppose that is true, you’ve known each other since you met last year, and you have gotten a bit closer to her since you joined the literature club. She continues. “The truth is, I’ve loved getting closer to you in this time we’ve had together. I’ve always known that you were a very special person, but now I feel a connection with you that I never have before.”  


You’re taken aback. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say this sounded like a confession. You open your mouth to speak, but she continues on before you can. “You see, I’ve loved this closeness I’ve come to feel with you. But I can’t help but feel that we can get closer.” There’s a slight edge and finality to her voice that sends a shiver down your spine. You look at her, confused, before she continues on again. “It just seems like, no matter how close we get, some people just keep getting in the way.” Her smile fades as she gains a serious, contemplative look. “I’ve tried everything to get them to just back off willingly. No need for conflict, you know?” She glances up at you “But no matter what I try; problems with their home life, self-esteem, mental health… none of it works.” She looks sad now. “I really didn’t want it to come to this. And with any luck it won’t have to stay like this. Because I really do care for them a lot. And I’ll miss them if it has to stay this way…”  


She trails off, but her words are still haunting your mind. You’re trying to put together all that she said to see if you can get it to make any sense at all. You stare at her, confused, and a little scared and you wonder if this is perhaps some kind of weird joke. She’s looking at the floor below her, a sad look in her eyes. You open your mouth and speak slowly. “Monika… what exactly are you trying to say here…?”  


She looks up at you and her frown slowly turns into a cheerful smile, her eyes only slightly revealing the sadness that was there. “I did it for you… For us! This way we can spend more time together, and you can really get to know me! I just know you’ll love me if you do! You have to!!”  


She’s speaking excitedly, but her words leave you feeling ice in your veins. You take a deep breath before speaking as calmly as you can. “Monika… I need you to tell me. What did you do?”  


She looks nervous, worried, maybe a little frightened. “You don’t understand… It was the only way I could get them out of the way.” She pauses for a second before exclaiming “Besides, they probably won’t need to stay this way forever! I can fix them anytime I want. It’s just so the two of us can spend some quality time together. I was willing to do whatever it took!” She looks fiercer and more determined with each sentence. All the while you begin to back away slowly. She doesn’t follow you. She doesn’t even look angry or surprised. She simply smiles sadly as she watches you. “I knew you’d react like that at first, but you’ll see. It’ll be great just as soon as you give it a chance.”  


Once you’re a fair distance away from her, you turn and begin to run. You race quickly towards the stairs, wanting to escape from the school as quickly as possible, but once you’re there you only find her waiting on the landing below, staring up at you expectantly. Now terrified, you turn and run in the other direction. You tear up to a nearby classroom and you throw the door open. When you do, however, you’re greeted with a grisly site. In the center of the room, your friend, Natsuki is sitting propped up in a chair. Her shirt is torn open, and her stomach looks as if it’s been sliced open. A trail of intestines is dangling over the edge of the chair and falling into a small pool on the floor below. On the wall behind her are the words “Nobody Else” written in what appears to be blood. Your stomach lurches, and you do your best not to scream. You tear your eyes away from the horrific scene as quickly as possible and you run away, skidding around the corner. You feel like you may vomit. That couldn’t have been Natsuki, right? It couldn’t have been real. This must all be some kind of sick prank. None of this can be real. But it looked real. And the smell of blood… there’s no way anybody could have faked that. You can’t imagine why anybody would want to fake something so awful.  


Trying to get as far away from that classroom as possible, you run into the restroom at the very end of the hall. However as soon as you step inside, you’re greeted with yet another horrific scene. Lying motionless on the bathroom floor is another friend of yours, Yuri. Her Head is propped up against the wall, and her mouth has clearly been slashed open into a wicked, bloody grin. Though her mouth has been permanently forced into a smile, her dead eyes are widened in a state of constant terror. From the corners of her sick beam, a steady stream of blood stained her cheeks and neck before disappearing into the collar of her sweater, staining the white fabric a deep red. On the wall behind her is more words written in blood. “Only Me.’ Your stomach lurches again, and there’s no stopping it this time. You fall to your hands and knees a vomit a little bit on the floor beneath you. When you’re done you struggle a bit to catch your breath and you look back up again at Yuri’s lifeless body, as if to make sure that it’s real. Yuri’s dead eyes stare back at you, peering into your soul, widened as if screaming for your help. You can’t bear to look at her any longer. You jump to your feet and run away from the bathroom as quickly as your legs will allow.  


You can feel yourself panicking as you run recklessly through the halls. You clutch at a stitch in your side, yet you make no attempt to slow down. You can’t stop thinking about Yuri’s cold, lifeless eyes staring at you. They were opened so wide it looked like she wanted to cry. But she’ll never be able to cry again. Oh god, Yuri… You close your eyes and shake the thoughts away. You need to keep running. You don’t stop until you reach the custodial closet on the furthest end of the floor. You think you can hide from her in there. Maybe you can call for help in there. You wrench the door open as fast as you can and nearly smack yourself in the face with it as you do. But before you can step inside, you’re stopped dead in your tracks. It’s Sayori. Your best friend, Sayori. The girl you grew up with. The girl you spent just about your entire life with. The girl who means more to you than anything else. Sayori, whose cheerful smile used to brighten your day, now dangled limply from the light fixture on the ceiling by a rope tied around her neck. She’s still wearing her pajamas, with the top unbuttoned slightly and hanging loosely off her shoulder. Her hair is hanging in her face and she has a sort of dazed look about her, almost like she’s confused about what’s going on. Her once bright, happy eyes are now clouded and gray. The light fixture from which she’s hanging is flickering on and off, sending the closet from darkness to light almost rhythmically. On all three walls around her, written repeatedly in blood, are the words “JUST MONIKA.” You stare at Sayori’s lifeless corpse and you begin to shake. You feel your eyes water, and suddenly tears begin to stream down your face and refuse to stop. You can’t move. You can only stand there and watch your best friend’s dangling body swing lazily from side to side.  


It feels like you’ve been staring at her for an eternity. You no longer have any concept of time. Your tears haven’t stopped. You stand rooted to the same spot for several more minutes before finally opening your mouth to speak. Your voice hardly more than a coarse whimper, you utter a single word. “S-Sayori…”  


“She’s the one I was sorriest to see go. But she was also the one who needed to go the most.” The sudden voice behind you causes you to jump back to reality. You turn around quickly to see Monika standing a few feet away, staring at you happily. “Don’t worry. I think you’ll see it’s all for the better once we’ve spent some real time together.” She closes her eyes and flashes you a bright, cheery grin. You feel sick to your stomach and terrified of the girl before you. You can’t believe this is the same girl you once knew. It’s not possible. You want to scream at her, or perhaps cry at her. You want to ask her how she could’ve done this to her friends. Tell her you’ll get her the help she needs. You want to say anything, but you can’t find your voice. She opens her eyes and speaks to you again. “You can see why I did this, can’t you?” She looks sad. “It’s because I love you. Don’t you realize that? I sacrificed everything, sacrificed them, for you.” You try to speak but you only let out a croak as more tears fall down your face. Her sad face forms into a chilling smile as she speaks again. “You’ll come around. All you need is a liiiiitle push.” As she says this last word, she takes a single step forward and you waste no time bolting away from her down the hall.  


You don’t look back to see if she’s chasing you. You simply keep running as fast as you can. Your lungs are burning from the constant exercise and your legs feel like they’re ready to give at any moment. Still, you pay them no mind and just keep running forward and around the occasional corner. This hallway feels like it’s been going on forever and you swear you just passed that water fountain for the third time. You don’t care. You know you can’t stop so you just keep running. You pull your phone out of your pocket. You need to try to call for help. Maybe you can run away from her long enough for somebody to arrive. When you turn on your phone, the screen shows nothing but a picture of Monika, smiling at you. You tense a bit and throw the phone behind you. You don’t want to look at it. Seeing no other options, you continue running forward. You begin to think that you’ve been running for far too long. You don’t remember the school being this big. You turn the corner and see a dead end. You look behind you, terrified, but you see nobody there. Cautiously you peek back around the corner to check and see nobody there either. You wonder if you somehow managed to lose her. With nowhere else to go, you turn back toward the dead end and walk up to the classroom at the very end of the hall. Your heart is grateful when you finally come to a complete stop, but as soon as you peer into the classroom it begins to race again. Somehow, you’ve found yourself back outside of the music room. You shake your head, thinking that must be impossible. You can’t possibly be back here. You’re sure you must’ve gone in a different direction. You start to wonder how many directions you could’ve possibly gone. The school surely can’t be that big, can it? You look back inside the classroom and see the piano bench is once again occupied. Your eyes widen in terror. The lights are on this time so you can clearly see that the person on the bench is Monika. You’re certain that this can’t be possible. She was behind you when you ran away from the custodial closet. She did something like that earlier as well now that you think about it. You begin to wonder what the hell is she?  


She doesn’t seem to have noticed you. She’s staring intently at the piano, her fingers poised above the keys. She begins playing slowly, the same haunting melody you heard before. Soon she’s playing dreamily and singing along with the music. Her voice is rather nice, you might think it beautiful if you weren’t so terrified. You hear her sing “Crazy… I’m crazy for feeling so lonely…” You’re certain now that she hasn’t noticed you and you begin to back away slowly, not daring to run for fear of alerting her to your presence. You turn quietly and try to creep away, determined to make it down the stairs and away from the building. You’re just about to pass another classroom when you’re stopped in your tracks. You look through the classroom window only to see the music room again. You look behind you, you’re definitely not at the same dead end you were a minute ago. Yet here is the music room, same as before, with Monika once again inside playing and singing along. “I’m crazy… Crazy for feeling so blue. I knew you’d love me as long as you wanted… and then someday you’d leave me for somebody new…” as she sings this line you see her glance at you out of the corner of her eye and you feel your heart stop. Even though she sees you, she makes no attempt to get up or even to stop playing. You take a couple of steps, slowly at first, then dash away.  


As you run down the hallway you notice that every classroom you pass somehow happens to also be the music room. You also notice that the hallway no longer has any twists or turns, and instead simply seems to stretch on infinitely. Each time you pass another classroom, the music seems to get a little louder. Soon you’re able to hear the singing clearly from out in the hall. “Oh… crazy. For thinking that my love could hold you… I’m crazy for trying… And crazy for crying… And crazy for loving you…” You keep running as fast as you possibly can, trying desperately to escape the music as if her voice surrounding you might solidify and grab you at any moment. Just when it seems like you’re going to be running forever, the hallway ends abruptly. There’s a single door at the very end of the hall, looking out of place and ominous. You take a deep breath and walk forward, opening the door and stepping slowly inside.  


You find yourself in a room, empty save for a single table, two chairs, and Monika. She’s sitting in a chair on the other side of the table, smiling at you gently. She’s resting her chin on her interlocked fingers and almost looks like she’s studying you. You quickly turn to run out of the room, but you find that the door you just came through has disappeared, replaced by solid wall. You turn back to face her slowly. She just continues to smile at you. You glance around the room nervously and see that the walls are bare. There are some windows on the wall behind her but when you look out you see what appears to be some kind of starry void behind her. It unsettles you to look at it, so you force yourself to look at her instead. She simply smiles at you patiently and gestures slightly at the chair opposite hers. Seeing no other option, you slowly walk up to the table and take a seat. She beams at you before speaking. “Did you like my song?” You don’t answer. You simply stare at her. She doesn’t seem to care; she just continues speaking. “I can’t take all the credit for it, of course. I didn’t write it, but I think it was a beautiful cover, don’t you?” You start to shake with anger as she stares at you as if waiting for you to answer. She sees this and sighs, giving you another sad smile. “You know, I had hoped that this would go better. That you’d be a little more open to the idea. But I get it. It didn’t work this time. Somewhere along the way I went wrong. Or maybe I just needed to ease you into things a bit better. Either way, I messed up and now you’re scared and angry.” She smiles cheerfully again. “But that’s okay!” She says excitedly. “This was just one try. I can have plenty more. And that’ll just mean even more alone time with you~” She winks as she says this. “And no need to worry…” she says as she leans in closer to you over the table. You refuse to move, though you’re not sure if it’s from fear or simply not wanting to give her the satisfaction. “I’ve always been the persistent one.” She leans in further and draws her lips closer to yours, readying for a kiss. In an instant, everything goes dark.  


You wake with a start, feeling vaguely as if you may have just had some sort of nightmare, but as you struggle to think of it, your mind draws a blank. Shaking the feeling off, you decide to forget about it and get out of bed. You dress quickly, and you’re out the door within minutes. A cool breeze blows against your face and you give a content smile. You’re ready to face the day.


End file.
